True Form of the Sea
by Magician of Khemet
Summary: Yusei's true past is shown.Threatened with his friend's safety it's either marry the enemy, who'd only keep him alive long enough to produce a child before killing him, or watch them killed.Can Yusei save his friends? More importantly, can they save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **well, here I am. I've had this typed up for a while, just didn't want to post until I had finished one of my others. However with school and NaNoWriMo crushingme I haven't been able to work much on fanfiction so when my friend, the amazing DarkSigner Yusei M told me about how she hated having all these ideas I went a little crazy from being cooped up with so many ideas. She came up with the lovely suggestion of posting this as a break while thins settle down and I can get back in the groove of things. Hope ya'll like!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, no matter how much I really wish I did!

**Chapter One: Waves of Sadness**

Yusei sped down the highway, trying to outrun both his memories and his broken heart. He should be used to this by now, yet it still hurt. It was times like this that he hated emotions.

The old team had decided to get together once more, in almost a celebration of not destroying the world or some such thing. At first it had been wonderful, having the people he cared for around him once more. Even Kiryu had come to Neo Domino to see everyone. Yet not but two weeks after everyone had returned they began distancing themselves from Yusei. It wasn't big at first, just little things like forgetting to tell him if they were going to the store and such. However it soon began to get bigger, things like trips to the park were scheduled without Yusei knowing, or visits to old friends planned. It was almost like they regretted ever knowing him, and it hurt.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Yusei drove down the familiar path that led to the water, following it by memory more than sight. After all, this was the only place he could find comfort, almost like a secret sanctuary.

Pulling over he quickly hopped of the runner, still trying to hide the tears. A sudden sound alerted him that he wasn't as alone as he thought. Spinning around he came face to face with… an old man.

Posture relaxing a small smile crept over Yusei's face as he said, "Please don't do that to me, Gramps."

Chuckling the elder waddled his way closer before replying, "Well, you should loosen up some then!"

"Loosen up? What's that?" Yusei teased lightly, wiping away the tears still slipping down his face. Though, that might be the rain as well. It was storming again, causing anyone foolish enough to be caught in it to be soaked to the bone. Not that either Yusei or the man cared, though for two completely different reasons. Or so Yusei thought…

Snorting the old man leaned against the vivid red d-wheel before a glint appeared in his eyes right before he questioned innocently, "Yusei my boy, could you help an old man out?"

Warily Yusei replied, "I can try, though knowing you it has something to do with either a bet, a new or attempted acquisition, probably from some far off place I've never heard of, or an argument. Which one is it this time?"

Chuckling at being found out Tenzen replied cheekily, "Well, he did start it. You see, me and a pal of mine have been wondering if the mood of the Prince would have anything to do with all the unsuspected weather we've been getting lately. Any ideas to help me out?"

Shock filled Yusei before he decided to play dumb and asked, "Prince? When did Japan get a Prince? And how could he affect the weather?"

Rolling his eyes the elder replied, "Silly boy, not a land prince, but the Prince of the Oceans."

"Prince of the Oceans?" Questioned Yusei cautiously as he leaned back against the runner as well, tears no longer falling as shock and a bit of a strange emotion, maybe intrigue, filled him. This could prove to be a very awkward, or a very interesting, conversation for him.

Nodding wisely the elder motioned in a sweeping motion with one arm the rolling waves before saying, "Aye, the Prince. Many say that the Mer don't exist, but we old sailors, those who remember the old ways that is, remember the old tales about the King of the Seas, and the need to appease his temperament. What we were wondering was whether or not his son would have the same effect as him." At this he gazed questionably at Yusei, almost as if expecting the younger to have all the answers.

Yusei gazed out to the water as he weighed his words carefully before replying, "I'd say it would be along the same principal, though not exactly the same. If, perchance, the Ruler felt a strong emotion then it was only then his emotions affected the waves, yet maybe the Prince affected it according to all his moods. When angered, a storm might approach, but when annoyed there might be several rip currents. I suppose it would all depend on the level of control the youth had on his emotions."

Snorting once more Tenzen shot a glance at the duelist out of the corner of his eye before stating as he watched the waters as they calmed down somewhat, "And you would know about controlling emotions how? Last time I checked, you've been here every night this past couple 'o weeks, and usually in tears. I'd say you and the Prince must be on the same wave length since all we've had is rain this month."

Flinching Yusei decided to try to wriggle out of the situation by raising an eyebrow and stating, "Are you saying I look like a fish?" A hearty roar of laughter came from the old man before he pushed himself off the runner and turned to the young duel king, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "And the others wonder why I enjoy your company so much. You, m' boy, really can make this old man feel better!" Suddenly his eyes softened as he rested a gentle, gnarled hand on the younglings shoulder before saying softly, "You do know you can talk to me if you need to, right?"

Looking down Yusei had to swallow several times before the lump in his throat eased off enough he could reply, "There's nothing wrong, don't worry."

A glare accompanied the elders words as he replied, "Yeah, and I'm a jelly fish!"

This sent the two into a round of light laughter, enjoying that one moment of peace. Unfortunately, as all good things must, their joy had to come to an end as Tenzen informed Yusei sadly, "Well, I must be off. Tis the sad truth of the matter that as you get older, you might get wiser but you certainly don't get any springier! Besides, I have an argument to go win!"

Chuckling lightly Yusei watched as his true friend, who was either completely crazy or incredibly insightful, walked off humming some sort of old sea shanty under his breath. When the old man was out of sight Yusei let out a pent up sigh, gazing longingly at the waves as tears once more threatened to overtake him. Shaking his head sharply to clear his vision Yusei began to remove his clothes until he was standing in naught but his boxers. Turning he folded his clothes and settled them in the seat, while sliding his most precious possession, his deck, into a secret compartment.

Once done he began to enter the water, the waves slowly and lovingly wrapping themselves around Yusei, almost like a lover. A true smile twitched at the corners of Yusei's lips before he lifted his hands and crossed them over the point where the neck attached to the collarbone. A silver glow appeared as he reached the waist deep water before dying down. When Yusei removed his hands there, where nothing had been before, was a black lace choker, and cradled in the dip of his collarbone was a small blue clam shell. As the starlight hit it seemed to glow indigo momentarily. Scanning once more to make sure the coast was clear Yusei cupped his hands around the clam as the same silver glow began as it began to open. The glow twirled around Yusei's slender build, shifting to a golden color as it went into the water. Almost as if wrapping him in a cocoon the water rose, hiding his form from view.

Several moments passed before the light died down. Yet where once stood Yusei was nothing. That is, unless you looked beneath the waves. There, sitting with his tale curled lightly about him, was none other than Crown MerPrince Yusei Fudo, heir to the throne of the Seven Seas.

~O~O~O~

**Yusie:** …..

**Me:** …. *waiting for coming explosion*

**Yusei:** MAGICIAN!

**Me:** Meeip! *hides under computer table* What did I do now?

**Yusei:** You've turned me into a bloody fish!

**Me:** *confused* But you're not bleeding, at least not yet, that's for later on.

**Yusei:** *facepalms* That wasn't what I meant….. Oh, I give up! *turns to readers*

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

It motivates the psychopath to actually work and soothes her clearly stressed mental pathways seeing as they are not firing correctly if she ever tried to turn me into a mermaid!

**Me:** But I didn't turn you into a mermaid, I turned you into a mer_man!_

THWAP!

**Yusei:** *walks away carrying thick text book, whistling innocently as Magician rubs sore head*


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm tunned at the amount of positive responses I got, thank you all! It's really helped me as I've dealt with exams and projects being slammed down on me!

Oh! If ya read Single Boys, I have a new poll out to help get ready for the next few chapters, which is where the real action will start :P

Hope ya like!

**Disclaimer: **I no own nada but the plot.

**True Form of the Sea Chapter 2**

Yusei looked around at the watery blue world that was around him, reveling in the feel of the water once more filling his gills, parched from the long, painful exposure to dry air. There were many things his magic managed to change or do away with, but gills were such an integrated part to the Mer that they remained, even in human form, unfortunately for him. And to think people wondered why he was so silent. You would be to if every breath was like a thousand burning needles being swallowed. Thankfully he'd gotten mostly immune to the pain over the years.

Sighing Yusei shook his head before flicking his tail lightly, just enough to right his position. Another flick later and he was moving, cutting through the waters as his tale continued to undulate as it propelled his body through the water.

Several minutes passed in peaceful silence as Yusei swam, a goal clearly set in his mind. It didn't take that long before he reached the place he had been aiming for. It was a small, beautiful clearing, accessible to very few due the small opening. Wriggling through with great ease Yusei was met with a beautiful sight.

Moonlight filtered through the clear, shimmery blue water, giving an almost glowing appearance to the small clearing. Corals and plants of all shapes and colors lazily waved in the currents, swaying to some unknown song. And there, in the middle, was a strange rock. It was oddly long and flat but for a slight oddity at the top, the rock rising slightly. Sea ferns and barnacles coated the entire thing, covering it like a sheet and making it soft to the touch. It was here Yusei swam before gently laying down, rolling on his stomach and resting his chin on his crossed arms. His fins occasionally flicked, the light warming the near-translucent pale crimson membrane. The odd, wing like appendages at his waist fluttered about, the silver and blue a startling contrast to the dark cerulean of his tail. The nearly-translucent shirt did nothing to cover his well-toned chest, the edges floating around as if the waves themselves disapproved of him wearing clothes.

As Yusei lay there, he couldn't help the memories that plagued his mind, bringing tears to his eyes that thankfully were unnoticeable in the water. Closing his eyes he allowed his memories to overtake him, lulling him into a state of unconsciousness.

_Memory _

_Yusei walked back from the mechanic supply store with a sigh, rubbing his back with a free hand as his exhaustion began to get the better of him. It seemed the long hours of work were finally catching up to him, though that might be more along the lines of the fact that he hadn't gotten any sleep in the past three days. He'd been constantly working on the runners, trying to keep his mind focused on the duel the next day rather than the loneliness he was feeling._

_It seemed like it had been months since he'd had a real conversation with his friends, but then again it was. They had returned to Neo Domino about three months previously to celebrate the five year anniversary of the world surviving. At first things had been marvelous, showing them what had been altered, visiting old haunts and paying visits to old friends, yet then it all changed. Almost overnight it seemed they began pulling away after only two weeks, going off on their own, doing things without warning him. He'd tried to not let it get to him, but with them all staying at his place, which was actually still the garage but with a lot of remodeling and added rooms, it wasn't easy to forgo the loneliness of once more being alone in a crowd. 'At least today they warned me,' he thought, remembering how they'd told him they were going to go get their physicals at around oneish._

_Looking down at his watch Yusei noticed that it read 1:11, signifying that they would be just getting signed in. With another sigh Yusei glanced down at the bag in his hand, filled with spare parts that he'd needed to get to give the group's runners some tune ups. With his head down he couldn't see the figure that suddenly crashed into him, knocking him down and scattering the parts. _

_Looking up about to apologize Yusei suddenly froze as he came face to face with a flushed Crow, holding a Frisbee of all things as he picked up the scattered parts and apologizing rapidly, "I'm so sorry, sir, I wasn't watching where I was going!"_

_Unable to reply Yusei watched in stunned horror as the rest of Team 5D's rounded the corner, all laughing and flushed in amusement right as Crow looked up and met Yusei's pained cerulean eyes. The merriment died down instantly as the group could only stare in horror as Yusei stood up, breaking eye contact as he snatched the refilled bag and turned his back to them. Stepping away he paused and said without turning around, "If you hated me so much, I had hoped you would have told me and had the decency to not lie right in my face."_

_With that he ran, speeding away as fast as his legs would carry him until he reached the garage. He flung the bag of parts on the ground, not caring where they landed and hopped on his runner, speeding out of there like the hounds of hell themselves were after him, tears pouring down his face as his last hope that maybe they would come to care for him again, was shattered._

_Memory End_

Yusei curled up on the rock, his shattered heart sending pain jolting throughout his entire being as he cried, his tears turning to crystals as they slid from the corners of his eyes and into the surrounding waters. Many long moments passed like this as he cried his heart out before the tears finally slowed as the young prince finally fell asleep, not aware of anything any longer and just wishing he never had to awaken.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **Sooo..How was it? I hope it was alright, I tried to keep Yusei in character as much as possible while showing that even he has a breaking point.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

(It makes my day!)

And, if you want to read an amazing fic, check out **Pain **by Female Hero (there is another part here to the name but hopefully I won't be killed for not remembering since I can't look it up since I'm borrowing a friend's laptop to post this real quick!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Yay! An update! Bet no one was expecting it, huh? Me neither. Thankfully I had a small break from school and drug my exhausted but over to the library to work on this! Hope you enjoy and thank you soooo very much for all the amazing reviews, they made sure that I felt reasonably guilty for the past few months about not having time to update! :)

**Special Thanks to:**

SwallowtailSoul4evr, Netiri Vi Britannia, crazycomedian, and ForeverWildfire2.0!

Thank you all for your especially amazing and thought out reviews! They really helped give me a kick once I got my email problem fixed!

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* Sure, I own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. May I ask what you are on, that way I can tell the men in white coats. NO, I doNOT own yugioh 5d's… now that's sad…

**NOTE: I am trying my chapter on Left-Align JUST THIS ONCE, so please let me know which way you prefer it so i know WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE LIKE THIS!**

~O~O~O~

"Where the blazes is that idiot!" Roared a faintly Australian accented voice as the tall blonde duelist paced around his runner, waving his arms in agitation. His companions merely rolled their eyes in exasperation, far too use to the over-excitable man's personality. It was Aki who replied snarkily as she leaned back against her duel runner. "Gee, Jack, I don't know. Did it _ever _cross your mind that after yesterday he might not even _want _to show up for some bloody duel?" Needless to say, the fiery-haired psychic was far from happy.

Snorting in reply Jack was just about to say something when three figures walked into view from the bunkers on the other side of the rented track. Raising an eyebrow it was the red-tinted brunette with the odd spike sticking out that asked, "So what's going on, I thought Yusei was supposed to be your other partner?"

"Well," Leo began, a nervous look on his face when suddenly a loud (and very familiar) sound suddenly reached the groups ears. A wide grin cut across the youth's face as he caught sight of the familiar red d-wheel and he cried, "He's here!"

"He's soaked," a black haired man added dryly, eyeing Yusei critically. Said turbo duelist had just pulled to a stop next to the group and had caught the last part of the exchange. Shooting an irritated look at the blackette Yusei removed both his helmet and gloves before standing up, only to lean over as he wrung out his hair. To the gathered's surprise a torrent of water spilled down Yusei's hair and added to the puddle forming around his dripping form.

"Yuussseeiiiii!" Whined a shoulder-length blonde haired man as he shook his head, laughter curling his lips as he took in the dripping mess. The pitiful glare the other sent in reply was too much for the blonde however and with a deep guffaw Brael bent over double, laughter spilling forth uncontrollably.

"Ha ha, laugh it up," Yusei snarked at his friend, noticeably ignoring his own companions, a fact quickly noted by Jean as the black-haired Unicorn member raised an eyebrow in question. However his worry over Yusei took forground over his curiosity and, in one swift move had the squawking ex-signer in his arms and was walking towards Team Unicorn's bunker.

"What tha-?" Crow asked; jaw practically hitting the ground as he watched as a laughing Brael skipped along behind his team leader. Only Andre remained, one hand covering his eyes even as a smile played around his lips.

Once he thought he'd had his mirth under control Andre turned to his confused companions and explained, as best he could while containing his own laughter, "You've been away for quite a while. Our team was moved back here by our sponsors about three years ago and we met back up with Yusei. What a day that was," here Andre had to pause, form shaking with chuckles as he remembered stopping by the Momentum Facility only to catch Yusei in the middle of a rant at some of his underlings about a sort of 'disastrous mistake that not even a third grader would make!' Yusei really had looked amazing, all fired up like that.

Shaking his head to clear it Andre shot the captivated group an apologetic smile and continued, "Anyways, ever since then we'd meet up about every week in off-season and at least once a month during on, so that we can duel, hang out, and just relax. Well, him helping train us is always a plus, the sneaky baka, but anyways. Yusei has a bad habit of going for a swim or just standing in the rain if he's upset. Well, once he was upset right before he came to duel us so he came to the track, dripping wet like he was now, but we didn't think anything about it. We did though when we had to take him to the doctor with hypothermia!" An angry scowl twisted across Andre's face as he remembered the panic _that _little incident had caused. It hadn't been fun, to say the least.

Andre was just about to continue his tale when he actually caught sight of his friend's faces. They looked almost, dare he say it, _guilty? _The spiked Unicorn mentally filed away the information for later, intent on informing Jean when they went home.  
>"Anyways," Andre continued, dragging the other's attention back, "After that we decided that if Yusei came to the track soaked then we'd make sure he was dry. Admittedly we've had quite a bit of fun with that. Yusei is quite the amusing dress-up doll, if you get him cornered. Depending on how much he struggles depend on which of our clothes he ends up in."<p>

A purely evil smirk now decorated the small male's face, sending a shiver of sympathy down the old Team 5D's backs as they mentally felt sorry for Yusei.

"If Yusei goes with it quietly then some of Brael's stuff is used since it's more, err, covering then mine. If he struggles lightly but gives in then it's Jean's stuffy clothes…"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Jean's voice yelled from the barracks.

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" Andre replied, rolling his eyes.

"_Annnyyywwayyyss,"_ he drawled out, still eying the barracks. "If Yusei really tries to deny the change then it's my stuff which, as I love to say, shows off anyone's finer attributes. Not, mind you, that Yusei appreciates it. Last, but certainly not least, if he tries to escape then it's our skin-tight team uniform. Oh! And for any if these options, a nice, sturdy lecture on safety from Jean!"

Almost as if in reply to his words Jean's pissed off voice were heard, fractures of his sentence making its way across the track.

"WHAT THE…..THINKING!...CHILDISH MOVE….IRRESPONSIBLE…ANOTHER STAY….HOSPITAL…JUST BECAUSE….WHAT YOU ARE…NOT SAFE!"

Everyone was wincing by the time Jean was done. Well, all but Andre who was used to his friend's temper by now. Smiling sympathetically as the Twins rubbed their ears in pain he tried to lighten the mood by adding, "Look on the bright side, the yelling usually comes after the dressing!"

For some reason the group didn't look any happier. Before Andre could ask, however, Yusei was dragged out of the barracks by a grinning Brael. Next thing anyone knew Andre was bent over double, teas of mirth falling down his face as his laughter filled the air. Poor Yusei, it looked like he had to really deny changing…and damn did the other look good in Andre's half-shirt with the open collar, skintight black jean's that showed his rear off to perfection, dark fingerless gloves, black boots, and the straps around his upper arms.

Finally calm enough to stand upright Andre grinned at the stunned looks on Team 5D's faces. Turning to the pouting Yusei he winked cheerfully and asked playfully, "So how's the fit?"

"Andre," Yusei replied, voice dry, "I sometimes really want to kick you."

Laughing the aforementioned walked up and looped his arms around the crab-haired man's waist, pulling him close before replying, "Awww, don't be like that. You know you love me!" And with the he leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss to the other's lips before suddenly breaking away, laughing as he dodged the half-hearted swipe from Yusei and swiftly hid behind a grinning Jean. All in all, just a normal day for them.

"What the heck!"

Ah, well, minus the spectators currently gaping like fish. Oops?

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **Yes! I finally found the time to update one of my stories! It's a flipping miracle! I am soooo sorry I've not updated, well, anything for the past couple of months, but with everything going on I've had zero time. Annnywwayyys, so what did ya think? I gave you a few clues to what's going on, and hopefully inspired a few questions to surface, like are Yusei and Andre an item? And just what did Jean mean by 'what you are'? Does team Unicorn know the truth about Yusei? Till next time!

**P.S. How on earth do you spell Jean/Jaun/ ? 's name?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ***looks out from under rock* Um… Hi? *dodges rotten fruits* I'm ! I'm a terrible person, I know! I have no excuses any longer that will make up for the injustice of making you all wait so long! Forgive me? *whimpers as eyes oncoming pitchforks*

A HUGE thank you to all my amazing reviewers! I'm sorry if I never replied, I'm hopeless at remembering things .

An even BIGGER thank you to Netiri Vi Britannia for her constant reminders to get to work. It's all thanks to you this actually got done!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never have, never will.

**True Form of the Sea **

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_Andre," Yusei replied, voice dry, "I sometimes really want to kick you."_

_Laughing the aforementioned walked up and looped his arms around the crab-haired man's waist, pulling him close before replying, "Awww, don't be like that. You know you love me!" And with the he leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss to the other's lips before suddenly breaking away, laughing as he dodged the half-hearted swipe from Yusei and swiftly hid behind a grinning Jean. All in all, just a normal day for them._

"_What the heck!"_

_Ah, well, minus the spectators currently gaping like fish. Oops?_

_And Now:_

~O~O~O~O~O~

At the confused looks on the poor Team 5D's faces' all four of the others burst out in laughter, even the formally irritated Yusei. By the time they'd managed to get control of themselves Breo was leaning heavily on Andre, who in turn was collapsed on Jean's shoulder. Yusei himself was bent over double, attempting the difficult process of getting air back in his lungs.

Grinning cheekily Breo flipped his hair out of his eyes before teasing, "Now, Jack, surely being a hotshot duelist you'd understand what happens. You see, when one person likes another person in a more-then-friends way they tend to-"

"I KNOW THAT!" Roared Jack, pale cheeks flushed a bright red. He wasn't the only one. All of the former Team 5D's, even Yusei, were blushing at the comment, though Yusei at least was able to swat at his friend.

At the mortified looks on the groups' faces the Unicorns and Yusei burst out into laughter once more, before Andre had a brilliant idea. A devious smirk made its way across his features before being quickly hidden, the only sign of its' passing was the light of mischief glowing in his eyes. Pouting out his lower lip he let loose a deep sigh before moaning, "Alas, to my woe Yusei is not my lover, despite my numerous charms!" A snort from not only the duelist in question but the remaining member of Team Unicorn earned a glare in their direction before the spiked duelist returned to his explanation, his smirk once more making its way onto his facing and immediately putting the other's on guard.

Sighing once more Andre shot a wink at Team 5D's before adding to Is earlier statement, "While _I _might not be my sweet Yusei's lover, I have yet to give up my pursuit. Admittedly, trying to get him away from Halldor is nigh on impossible, but ah well, what can a bloke do?" He finished with a shrug, not even bothering to look at the choking people beside him; it was far more amusing to watch the fish-impersonators in front of him.

It was a grinning Breo that broke the silence, clapping a commiserating hand onto his teammates shoulder before saying through his smile, "You, my friend, are about to be kicked."

"I'm gonna be kicked?" Andre asked in confusion, before following the blonde's pointed look over his shoulder, a shiver making its way down his spine at the sight. "Ah. I'm gonna be kicked."

"Yes, you certainly are," Yusei gritted out through clenched teeth, cerulean eyes flashing bright silver momentarily as his anger got the better of him. In a move almost too fast to see, Andre took off, dashing with all speed towards the Team Unicorn barracks in the slim hope of escape, a growling Yusei on his trail.

Jean and Breo remained behind, heads cocked to the side as they watched the duo with barely concealed exasperation mixed with affection. Both were far too used to this for it to truly affect them, but still it was great drama.

CRASH

A collective wince passed through all the people on the track as Yusei tackled Andre, the two flying forward into the barracks with great force. Bangs could be heard, undoubtedly from the two wrestling on the floor. A look passed between the remaining members of Team Unicorn, before passing a message-laden wink to one another.

Breo took a fortifying breath before heading towards the barracks, walking backwards to yell towards the group behind him, "If I don't return mentally sane, Jean I love you!" And with that he turned and fairly skipped into the monitoring station, leaving behind his chuckling lover and the remains of Team 5D's. Good news, the banging finally stopped; the bad, none of the three left the barracks for some minutes. When they did exit, however, Jean promptly fell over in laughter, his normal stern countenance completely shattered by the sight.

Andre apparently had certainly been kicked, if the vivid red boot print on his face was any indication. It made a lovely accompaniment to the blossoming purple bruise forming around his right eye. Completely at odds with the rather obvious injuries, a smirk was visible on the man's face, one that was easily explained by looking at the crab-haired man to his side. Yusei's golden skin was flushed with exertion; gleaming eyes filled with contentment that was easily credited to the fact that his lips were a nice rosy color.

Clearly, Breo had walked in on something, if the fact that the blond was currently trying his hardest _not _to look to the men walking with him as they approached the gathered duelists.

Speeding up his steps it was Andre who reached the group first, bowing as he apologized, "Forgive me, I was lying earlier in the attempt to tease Yusei. I am, and have been so for the past two years, Yusei's very proud boyfriend. Halldor is merely a very good friend who has professed an interest in my star." The spiked man shot a glance to his side, seeking that Yusei was appeased with his explanation to reassure the people in front of them.

"Let me get this straight," Aki began, holding one hand up in a motion of pleading. "Yusei and Andre are together, correct?"

"Yep!" "Yes." "Yeah." "Correct." Was the unanimous agreement.

Shaking her head the red head continued to clarify, "Halldor of Team Ragnarok likes Yusei but is content to remain friends, so Andre was just teasing in order to get a raise out of Yusei?"

"Yes."

"Alright," she sighed, shaking her head to clear it while shooting a look at he still stunned boys beside her.

Rolling his eyes at the confusion Yusei stepped forward, shooting his lover a glare at the commotion he had caused, before reminding everyone, "I do believe that we were here to duel, _not _discuss my relationship?" A stern look around the area later had everyone nodding their heads meekly, allowing a small sigh to escape Yusei before, with a sharp nod, he headed to his d-wheel, and clearly indicating the others should do so as well.

A warm hand suddenly descended on his shoulder, freezing the duelist for a moment before the familiar warmth seeped into his skin, soothing him. Turning slightly Yusei locked gazes with a concerned pair of golden brown orbs. A crooked grin quirked his lips for a moment before fading, knowing it would do no good.

"Are you all right, koi?" Andre's voice practically oozed with worry, filling Yusei's heart with comforting warmth that helped sooth the cracks that his 'friends' had left. Reaching up the younger covered the warm hand resting on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he murmured back, "I will be, koi, I will be."

~O~O~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **There we have Chapter Four folks! Thanks again to those of you who told me the correct spelling of the names! I'll go back in later and fix Chapter Three so Breo won't kill me!

**NOTE: **Several people have complained about my stuff being centered, so I tried this. If ya like it better let me know please!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
